Innocence
by Kenzeira
Summary: Secara mengejutkan, tatapan teduh dari Erwin mampu membuat Levi merasa nyaman. [EruRi for altereis] Untuk event #KuterimaKapalmu


**Ringkasan** : Secara mengejutkan, tatapan teduh dari Erwin mampu membuat Levi merasa nyaman.

 **Peringatan** : eruri—friendship or romance it's up to you; gangsta universe; diusahakan ic; m for mature theme; no lemon.

 **Disclaimer** : Shingeki no Kyojin © **Isayama Hajime**. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini selain kesenangan belaka.

* * *

 **INNOCENCE**

 **Story by Kenzeira**

Didedikasikan untuk event # Kuterima Kapalmu # yang digagas oleh planariang

[ **special for altereis** ]

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Levi tahu getirnya dunia bawah.

Langit malam seakan manyalak kencang dan mengundang cengkraman dari malaikat kematian. Manusia-manusia tak ada daya bergegas mengunci pintu rumah pukul delapan. Mereka menggiring anak-anak seumpama kerbau untuk sembunyi di dalam kandang kayu berbau pesing. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang lelap di bawah bayang-bayang segunduk mayat di esok pagi—yang barangkali tercecer di depan pintu.

Satu nyawa seharga lampu lima watt. Redup dan cepat tewas. Barang siapa yang dengan gagah berani berdiri di tengah jalan dengan pistol di tangan, maka akan mudah bagi orang-orang untuk menghitung mundur. Satu bulan, satu minggu, ataukah hari itu juga si gagah berani kehilangan kepala.

Levi bukan si gagah berani. Ia penggerak malam—yang menarik pelatuk, mengayun pedang, melempar nyawa orang dengan mata nyalang. Semua tunduk. Tak ada polisi yang berani bermain-main dengannya, jutsru mereka pemberi komando atas tindakan Levi membersihkan tikus-tikus sampah. Polisi di zaman brengsek ini adalah sekumpulan orang-orang bernyali botol yang gemar sembunyi di balik punggung para penggerak malam.

Mike Zacharius merupakan contoh nyata. Pria itu menyalakan rokok dengan gerakan santai. Di bawah kakinya terdapat satu potong kepala entah milik siapa. Mike menyaksikan Levi dalam diam, sepasang matanya bergerak-gerak liar.

Satu ayunan pedang memutuskan tangan seseorang. Levi melompat dan kembali mengayunkan pedangnya, kali ini tepat ke leher si tangan buntung hingga kepalanya ikut buntung dan menggelinding. Dari sudut lain pria berdasi kupu-kupu siaga dengan senapan di tangan. Levi menarik pelatuk dan bau mesiu melesat mengenai dahi si pria berdasi kupu-kupu.

Mike menyesap rokoknya dalam-dalam. Partikel mengandung racun menguar di udara, keluar dari lubang hidung. Mike mengulas senyum.

"Sapu bersih tikus-tikus got itu, Levi."

Levi membersihkannya. Sekian nyawa melayang di tangannya. Tumpukan mayat tanpa kepala, tanpa tangan, tanpa kaki, atau isi perut yang terburai, menjadi pijakan untuk Levi berdiri dengan kejam di atasnya. Levi melakukan pekerjaan dengan cara yang animalistik. Tak ada belas kasih, tak ada tunda-menunda. Sekali tebas hilanglah satu nyawa. Ia bukan pria penggerak malam yang senang menyiksa targetnya. Ia sesungguhnya adalah pria pemalas yang ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaan agar bisa kembali duduk santai di balkon kamar atau di depan televisi bersama secangkir teh hitam di tangan.

Levi adalah pribadi sederhana, wajahnya tidak diciptakan untuk tersenyum. Ia bukan tipe orang yang banyak berpikir—bahkan, barangkali, ia tak pernah benar-benar memikirkan apapun. Hidupnya berfokus pada dunia bawah. Levi tidak bertanya mengapa, karena ia tahu ia hanya akan mendapat pertanyaan yang sama setelah satu perkara terjawab. Mungkin sudah merupakan suratan takdir bahwa hidupnya adalah untuk menjadi pesuruh para petinggi untuk menyingkirkan sekian ekor manusia yang tak disenangi.

Mike bertepuk tangan. Senyum lebar tergambar di wajahnya. Levi melompat, lalu melangkah pelan menghampiri si polisi penakut. Sepasang mata hitam Levi menyala di antara kegelapan malam, haus akan darah dan pertempuran.

"Lima puluh ribu dollar," ucapnya dengan nada dalam, membuat siapapun takluk oleh hawa takut.

Mike membuka pintu mobil, mencari-cari amplop besar berwarna krem. Pria itu melemparkan amplop tersebut ke arah Levi. Ia menangkapnya dengan mudah. Mike melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Kurang dari ini, akan kujadikan kepalamu sebagai hiasan di ruang tamu."

Mike mendengus. "Ayolah, kita sudah sering bekerjasama. Kau boleh menghitung jumlahnya di depanku sekarang juga."

Levi menolak. Ia berlalu meninggalkan Mike yang terpaku.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Ada hal yang kadang membuatnya mual.

Ini tidak seperti Levi melakukan pekerjaannya untuk pertama kali, ia sudah membunuh sekian banyak orang dalam sepuluh tahun hidupnya. Sekarang ia bukan lagi remaja tanggung yang menjadikan pekerjaan kotornya sebagai obyek senang-senang. Levi sudah dua puluh sembilan, ia melakukan pembersihan dengan cara dewasa, yakni tanpa membuang-buang waktu.

Tapi bau darah tak henti merecoki hidung. Ia ingin muntah, muntah yang banyak seperti bulan lalu. Dasi cravat terkena cipratan darah, merembes masuk menyentuh kulit leher serta dada. Pedang di tangan kiri di biarkan menggores aspal, darah menetes-netes meninggalkan jejak di sepanjang jalan, pertemuan pedang dan aspal menciptakan bunyi ngeri di keheningan malam.

Ada sepasang mata besar yang mengintip dari balik jendela. Saat Levi memandang, mata besar itu hilang. Ia melangkah pelan. Sisi kanan-kiri ditumbuhi bangunan apartemen kumuh yang sunyi seperti tak berpenghuni. Dua puluh tahun sudah sejak kota miskin ini dihinggapi puluhan penggerak malam. Mayat yang bergelimpangan dan darah yang berceceran menjadi pemandangan biasa.

Levi memandang langit. Baik bulan maupun bintang sepertinya tak acuh dengan kejamnya hidup, mereka tetap menyala, mencoba memberi sinar penghidupan bagi para penghuni jalanan. Ia mendesah, teringat sesuatu. Ada tumpukan piring, pakaian, debu di bawah karpet, lantai lengket, sofa penuh sperma bekasnya kemarin, dan seprai kotor yang mendengusnya, meminta diberi perhatian.

Padahal baru satu hari…

Bau darah semakin liar menusuk hidung. Levi menyisi, ia memuntahkan isi perut di samping cerobong kecil menjulang pinggir tempat sampah.

Ia memaki dalam bahasa Jerman. Tak lama, dengan langkah sedikit terhuyung, ia melanjutkan perjalanan. Pulang.

Levi bersyukur memiliki tempat untuk pulang. Rumah yang dingin namun nyaman. Ia melangkah, terus, terus, terus. Waktu merayap lambat. Levi membuka pintu. Dikunci. Tangan kanannya meraba-raba kantung celana, memutar kunci lalu masuk. Hidungnya disuguhi bau citrus dan kayu-kayuan. Melepas sepatu, telapak kakinya tak merasakan sesuatu yang lengket. Tidak ada bau debu maupun seks.

Lampu seluruh ruangan menyala entah sejak kapan. Jendela kamar terbuka, engselnya lepas, padahal Levi yakin sudah menguncinya. Ia mendengar sesuatu dari arah dapur. Suara gejolak air masak. Ia melangkah ke sana dengan gerakan lambat.

Erwin Smith—secara mengejutkan—selalu ada di rumahnya saat ia selesai membersihkan sampah-sampah bernyawa. Pria tinggi besar itu membelakanginya.

"Kau lagi-lagi merusak jendela kamarku, Erwin."

Erwin menoleh. Alisnya yang tebal terangkat sebelah. "Kupikir aku sudah pernah bilang untuk memberiku duplikat kunci rumahmu."

"Kau biasanya tak sesialan ini."

Erwin tak acuh. Pria berkebangsaan Amerika itu menuangkan air masak ke dalam gelas berisi bubuk kopi. Levi memutuskan untuk duduk di meja makan. Ia melepas cravat bernoda darah. Pedang ditaruh di atas meja lalu dilap dengan perca, hal itu juga berlaku bagi pistolnya.

"Apakah membunuh adalah candu bagimu?"

Levi tak menoleh tapi menjawab. "Aku butuh."

"Tapi kau tidak membunuhku."

"Belum ada yang menyuruh."

Erwin melangkah dan ikut duduk di meja makan, berseberangan dengan Levi. Sepasang matanya yang biru menilik serius. "Kita bisa pergi dari kota busuk ini. Kau dan aku. Tinggal bersama di pedesaan bukan hal buruk."

"Kau pikir kita berada di _shoujo manga_?"

"Aku tak menyangka ternyata kau juga pernah membacanya."

Levi mendelik tajam. Erwin tersenyum miring.

"Kau mau teh?"

"Jangan pakai terlalu banyak gula."

"Kau tak perlu memberitahuku."

Levi memfokuskan diri pada pedang yang tengah dibersihkannya. Dua menit berselang Erwin kembali duduk. Secangkir teh hitam terhidang di hadapan lengkap dengan piring kecil sebagai tatakan. Levi meraih cuping cangkir dengan elegan lalu menyesap pelan. Erwin tidak banyak bicara. Pria itu duduk diam dan memperhatikan. Levi tidak merasa terganggu. Cangkir kembali disimpan, menimbulkan bunyi yang timbul akibat pertemuan dua keramik.

"Tahukah kau, Levi…" suaranya dibiarkan menggantung.

Levi memandang Erwin. Hitam kelam beradu dengan biru jernih.

"…Kau menghabisi nyawa orang seperti iblis."

Oh.

"—Tapi kau meminum teh seperti manusia."

Levi terpaku. Erwin mengulas senyum hangat. Dua pasang mata masih saling mengunci. Ada takjub yang terpancar. Secara mengejutkan, ia menyadari satu hal: tatapan teduh dari Erwin membuatnya nyaman. Levi mendengus, mengalihkan pikiran. Tak ada lagi yang bicara setelah itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Barangkali, ia terburu-buru pulang bukan karena ingin bersantai dengan teh hitam di tangan,

 **.**

…melainkan karena sepasang mata Erwin yang menentramkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end)**

* * *

 **9:55pm – 10/16/15**

 **a/n: tadinya mo bikin angsa ... tapi takut dikira jahat :p**

 **review kriuk jan lupa /ayey XD**


End file.
